


The Perfect Gift

by Harribarry101



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sidon being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harribarry101/pseuds/Harribarry101
Summary: Great has been the celebration throughout the Domain for her highness Princess Mipha’s birthday. There has been feasting and chatting, dancing and singing, laughter in abundance and joy all around as the Zora people commemorate the birth of their Princess and Champion. Mipha has enjoyed the day immensely, and accepted all the gifts and well-wishes piled upon her with many thanks and much gratitude. Yet even after all this happiness and all this delight, there is still one more gift that she hasn’t yet received; one which she desires more desperately than any other.It had been so, so long since she had last seen him…
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Mipha & Prince Sidon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	The Perfect Gift

“Take that! And that! That’ll teach you not to mess with the great Sidon, Prince of the Zora!”

The great Sidon, Prince of the Zora, slashed his sword through the air and shouted taunts at his enemies, boasting of his incredible prowess in battle while simultaneously struggling desperately to stay on his feet under the weight of the overlarge stick he held aloft. Keeping a healthy distance, but with her eyes locked onto her brother, Mipha, Princess of the Zora, smiled as he continued to wildly wave the practice weapon he had borrowed from Seggin at his invisible assailants. Her little brother was so incredibly enthusiastic about everything he did, from playing games with his friends to practicing his ‘sword fighting’ in the dark and empty Domain, that it was near impossible not to smile along with him - and Mipha didn’t try to stop herself. It provided a welcome distraction, albeit a brief one, from the sorrow that lay heavy on her mind.

By all rights, such sombre thoughts had no business existing on what had otherwise been an exceptionally happy day. Today was Mipha’s birthday, and it had been filled with celebrations, and revelry, and jollity, and much laughter and talk, and every Zora in the Domain had greeted Mipha and whished her a, ‘happy birthday, your highness’, and engaged her in long and animated conversation about herself, and about the Domain, and her work as a Pilot, and every-and-anything else that happened to come up in the course of their discussion. While Mipha wasn’t exactly what one might refer to as a ‘social butterfly’ and often found such talk difficult, there had still been a certain, indescribable delight in seeing everyone else enjoying themselves so much. The feast her father had thrown in her honour had certainly been a highlight, as well. But what now bothered Mipha after such a wonderful day wasn’t anything that had happened during it - in fact, it was quite the opposite. It was what _hadn’t_ happened that really saddened her.

She had not seen Link for well over a month now, and, during that time, their only correspondence had been though sparse, infrequent letters delivered by travellers or traders that passed through Zora’s Domain, and had picked up some extra money along the way by styling themselves as a mail service. Mipha treasured each and every one of those letters dearly, and had read and reread them so many times that she could now recite all of them verbatim, and without hesitation. His last one, which had arrived several days ago, read as such;

_Dearest Mipha,_

_I am sorry that I have not had cause nor excuse to visit you as of late. My work in the Royal Guard has been significantly demanding, and far too crucial to neglect. Though it pains me to spend so much time apart from you, it simply could not be helped. You know how busy everyone has been as of late. There’s simply too much to do, and not enough time for anything else in between._

_However, though I have been absent for a long while, I will be present on your upcoming birthday. I simply cannot allow you to be without me on that special day. I’ll also try to stay as long as I can, though at this time I really don’t have much of an idea how long that might be, or even if I can do so at all. But I_ shall _be there on the day. It will stretch my schedule immensely, but I will make it. I promise you that._

_I am glad to hear that everyone at the Domain is well. Send my regards to Seggin and your Father (and Dento, if you can get him out of the workshop), and tell Sidon I said hello. Don’t forget how much I love you._

_Link._

All throughout the day, Mipha had sent frequent glances across the bridges that let into Zora’s Domain, hoping to see a blue-clad Hylian striding across them towards her, but as morning had turned to evening, and eve into dusk, it seemed more and more likely that, despite what he had promised her, he wasn’t going to arrive. Still, she couldn’t quite give up just yet - not with how much she had been looking forward to seeing him - and even though it was well and truly dark now, and everyone else had retired for the night, and it was way past Sidon’s bedtime, and he would be very sleepy and irritable tomorrow, she allowed her brother to continue his practice on the off-chance that Link might still be coming. She desperately hoped that he was still coming.

She had despaired over his departure, and mourned his absence. And now, she prayed that she would get to see her betrothed again for her birthday. It was the only gift she wanted.

“The skilled and swift Prince Sidon shall never gift up a fight!” Sidon yelled dramatically, his tiny arms trembling from the weight of the sword he held aloft. “I’ll take you all on myself, and beat you all by myself, and you will never- AH!”

Sidon, having attempted to swing his weapon in a large arc in front of him, overbalanced, stumbled backwards, tripped over his tailfin and fell flat onto his back. Mipha, automatically moved into action by witnessing him fall, started forward, but before she could take more than a few paces he had pushed himself up, snatched up his sword from where he it had slipped from his hand, and, apparently none the worse for wear after his tumble, began waving it around over his head.

“Yeah, that’s right! Run away! You can’t beat me, because I’m Sidon, the Zora Prince and the most feared warrior in all of Lanayru - no, all of Hyrule - no, all the world!”

Mipha smiled again as he continued to rant at his non-existent attackers. Even wallowing in sorrow and sadness as she was, her heart couldn’t help but be warmed by her brother and his ever-excited, never-give-up attitude. She should have known that a fall like such as that wouldn’t affect him. Sidon would never let an injury get to him. He would always spring back on his feet, grinning, and jump straight back into whatever he was doing beforehand. This had often gotten him into deep trouble, but it also made her proud to know that he cared so much for the protection and safety of others. It was a tendency that reminded her so very much of Link.

She missed him terribly.

Sidon was now trying to lift the sword vertically over his head, and failing dismally. Mipha watched him for a while, before quietly saying. “You really should ask Seggin to fashion a weapon better suited for your stature.”

He turned to her, stubborn determination in his large, brown eyes. “But I need to train with the _real_ practice weapons, Sister! If I don’t, I won’t be strong enough to protect the Domain from all its enemies. Then I shall never be the great Sidon, and that would be bad,” he informed her with all the seriousness and solemnity his little heart could conjure.

Mipha reached out a single, red-scaled hand, and gently stroked the soft crest of his head. “Of course, Sidon. I have every confidence that you shall grow up to be strong and capable enough to protect the Domain from any danger it may face.”

“Yeah!” Sidon exclaimed enthusiastically, bolstered by his sister’s praise. “I’m going to be big enough to protect everyone some day! I promise!”

He flashed her a toothy grin, before quickly absorbing himself once again in his attempts to lift his weapon as high into the air as he could. Mipha giggled softly to herself as it proved to be far too heavy for him and came crashing down to Hyrule. She recalled that Link, too, enjoyed training with his sword long after everyone else had gone to sleep; though she seemed to remember that he demonstrated a rather higher degree of skill than her younger brother. Back when he had lived at the Domain, Link had been as sweet and cute as Sidon was. Now, he was still sweet and cute, but for very different reasons.

As if that last thought had fluttered out of her mind and penetrated the silence of the night, Sidon abruptly turned to her, a sudden frown on his face. “What’s going on with Link?”

“W-what?” Mipha sputtered, confused and a bit flustered. Surely he didn’t actually know what she had just been thinking? She certainly hoped not; she had been getting rather in depth on that last train of thought and the exact way she thought about Link really wasn’t something that she wanted to share with one as young as her brother.

“I thought he was going to come and see us for your birthday.” The hopefulness in Sidon’s voice was evident. “But he hasn’t arrived yet. Is he going to come?”

Mipha felt a fresh stab of pain at his words, its severity driving away her previous embarrassment in an instant. “I know,” she whispered, her voice cracking with sudden emotion. “I thought we would see him here today, as well.”

“So… he’s not coming?”

“No,” Mipha murmured. Though the words were directed at her brother, it seemed almost as if she was trying to reason with herself; trying to get it in her head that Link was, indeed, not going to show up. “No, Sidon, he isn’t coming.”

“Oh.” Sidon seemed to what she said, before hanging his head in disappointment. “I sort of hoped that we would get to see him again. I mean, we haven’t seen him for a long time because he’s been really busy with all that royal guard stuff. Which is really cool, and super important, but I kind of wish that he was… you know, here with us.”

Mipha nodded, tears prickling her eyes. “I know.”

They was a mournful silence for a few seconds. Mipha felt the tears threatening to spill out of her in renewed sorrow, but held them back. It would not do to let Sidon see her crying - it would only worry him, knowing that his big, dependable sister had something to cry about. So, she held them in, and let them simmer in her heart, and attempted to convince herself of the fact that Link was not going to show up. She wouldn’t see him this time. His promise, and her hope, appeared to be for nothing. Nothing.

_Please, Hylia. Please, just this once…_

It didn’t take long for Sidon’s capacity to remain still to be exhausted. He gave himself a little wriggle and looked hopefully back up at his sister. “Do you… know when we’ll see him again?”

“No.” Mipha shook her head sadly. “Probably not for a long time.”

Sidon head dropped again and he nodded despondently. He gave an unhappy sigh, before, on an impulse, throwing a perfunctory glance around the Domain. Suddenly, his eyes locked onto something behind Mipha, and an expression of confusion came across his little face. He raised a single finger to point in that direction. “But, sister, isn’t that Link over there?”

Mipha’s breath froze in her abruptly constricted throat. Her heart seemed to stop dead in her chest. Her eyes widened with shock, and her head whipped around to follow where his finger was pointed to find Link, clad as ever in his bright blue tunic, standing several yards behind her near the railing of the Domain, his bag by the floor at his feet, and his eyes directly on her. His pale, blond-headed face was titled slightly as if studying her, and his mouth was twisted upwards into a small, sad smile as he gazed at her. Their eyes found each other, and held.

There was silence for a good five seconds, as Link and Mipha gazed wordlessly at each other, and Sidon looked back and forth between the two, confused at this strange behaviour from his sister and her friend. Then, without turning around, Mipha’s mouth moved, seemingly of its own volition, and calm, casual words came forth from it. “Sidon, why don’t you go and give Seggin back his sword?”

“What?!” Sidon whined, his expression collapsing in disappointment. “But I don’t want to stop practicing! I don’t want to go to bed, and I’m not tired! I want to talk with Link!”

“Sidon,” Mipha repeated, a hard, commanding edge entering into her voice. Knowing from long experience exactly what that tone meant, Sidon relented, but not before letting out a great, theatrical sigh and rolling his eyes with obvious scorn.

“Fine,” he harrumphed, sounding immeasurably grumpy at this uncalled-for treatment. He picked up his practice weapon and stalked off in a stroppy huff, dragging the blade noisily along the ground and muttering under his breath about how it wasn’t even that late, and he wanted to talk with Link, and his sister was being horribly unfair and nobody loved him.

Mipha waited until the echoes of the wooden sword scraping on the metal surface of the Domain had faded away before rushing forward and throwing herself into Link’s waiting arms.

Link staggered back a bit from the enthusiasm with which she threw herself him, but quickly recovered and squeezed her back. Mipha nuzzled her crimson head against the blue folds of his tunic, drinking in everything she could about him; the feel of him, the way his chest moved beneath her cheek, and the sound of his heart beating in her ear. His sheer presence seemed so much greater than usual, as if she had never truly appreciated just how wonderful he was before today. His hand reached up to rest upon her head, and ran across the younger, sensitive scales underneath her tailfin. She shivered in delight at the sensation, and pressed herself further into him. His sad smile widened as he gazed lovingly down at her.

“Happy birthday, Mipha,” he whispered softly, gently fondling her head. “Happy birthday.”

Mipha drew herself away from his chest and looked up at him, a broad smile on her face as she gazed adoringly into his eyes, her mind dazed in transports of delight. “You came.”

“I came,” Link confirmed, his hand now moving down the side of her face as he continued to stroke her. Regret flickered across his expression. “I’m… I’m sorry I couldn’t come earlier. I had thought that I would be able to begin my journey yesterday evening, and arrive halfway through today, but I simply couldn’t. I barely managed to get away this morning in time to arrive on this day. I know that it’s probably much later than you had hoped, and I know that I must have hurt you, and I really, really hate that it had to happen that way, but… well, I’m sorry.”

Mipha made a funny noise, somewhere between a broken laugh and a sob of delight. “Link, do you really think that matters to me anymore? The important thing is that you came.”

“Good,” Link murmured. “I… I’m glad.” He let go of Mipha and stepped back, staring at her as if he wouldn’t ever see her again. “And I’m so, so happy to see you.”

The two sat down next to each other on the railing that ringed the Domain, their feet dangling over the edge as they both stared down at the dark lake beneath them, listening to the soft, consistent rushing of water running off the edges of the Domain and falling into the waiting pool below. Aside from that, the air was still and silent, as both took in the scenery around them, and enjoyed the sensation of simply being together after so much time spent apart. Mipha felt elated - almost certain that she was in some type of wonderful dream. Minutes ago, it had seemed an impossibility that she would see Link in the next month, let alone today, and yet here he was, with her for the first time in what seemed like forever. Mentally sending her eternal thanks up to the goddess, she stretched out a hand to cover his. He looked over at her and smiled.

“You know,” he said, his voice quiet, as if unwilling to disturb the tranquillity of the moment, “even though it’s been a feature of my life for so long now, the Domain in all of its glory still remains the second-most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

Mipha gave a sigh of disappointment, though couldn’t resist a happy little smile at the obvious implication behind his words. “Please, let me guess. The first is me?”

Link grinned at her ruefully, shaking his head in a chagrined manner. “How did you know?”

“Overtime, I find that I have become quite adept at reading you,” Mipha told him softly. “It comes with knowing one for so long. Besides, you were never particularly subtle when it came to such matters.”

“Ah,” Link winced, looking slightly embarrassed. He shifted awkwardly in his seat; a rather perilous endeavour, considering the large drop beneath him, but Mipha wasn’t worried. They had sat like this together many a time before, and, besides, she was confident in his ability to fall safely off the Domain. “I suppose that’s just one of the many consequences of isolating myself from the social world to pursue the military one. I honestly have no idea what I’m doing in this sort of relationship.”

“Well, I suppose that makes two of us, Link,” Mipha remarked. She ran her fingers down his hand, delighting in the feel of his warm skin beneath her cool scales. “No amount of study and preparation prepares one for the real thing - in this case especially.”

Link shrugged, his blue eyes staring deep into her amber ones. “I’m sure that it will come in useful eventually. At the very least, you’ll know exactly what you’re supposed to say on the day,” he pointed out. “I suppose that it’s just one of the benefits of being bought up as a princess.”

Mipha nodded in simple acknowledgment, though inside her chest, her heart had leapt at the mention of ‘the day’. It was hard to believe that she and Link were engaged - even harder than it was to believe that he was here with her now - and yet they were both true. She met Link’s gaze again, and in his eyes, she saw that he, too, still found it difficult to fully convince himself of the wonderful fact that it actually was going to happen. He grinned at her, slightly mischievously.

“Speaking of the benefits of being a princess,” he said, his voice laced with humour, “I suppose that I missed the… you know, the feast in recognition of your day of birth?”

Mipha giggled, hiding the motion with a dainty hand. This part of Link she was very familiar with. “If it is food that you are after, I am certain that there shall be time for such things tomorrow.”

She froze mid-laugh as a horrible thought abruptly struck her. “You are… staying for a while, of course?” she asked tentatively.

Link must have heard the sudden anxiety in her voice, for he smiled warmly and gave her hand a little squeeze. “Of course.” Mipha breathed a huge sigh of relief as he went on, “As long as I can afford to. Though I could stay longer, if you really want me to.”

“Please do not say such things, Link,” she admonished him. She attempted to shoot him a reproving glare, but the effect was rather lost in the wide smile she was unable to contain. “You shall get into trouble if you stay for any longer.”

Link shrugged, as if he wasn’t really all that concerned. “I’d be worth it just to spend some more time with you. It is, after all, your birthday, and I’m sure you’d prefer me to be here with you than halfway across the country.” Mipha smiled, because, of course, she wanted nothing more. “And, on the topic of birthdays, what have you received so far in terms of gifts?”

“Oh, so, first there was Dento, who gifted me with a statue of the Domain cast from luminous stones,” Mipha began, ticking them off on her crimson fingers. “Then Seggin presented me with a set of various elixirs, and Muzu gave me the rest of the week off from my studies-“

“Which, being Muzu, was outstandingly generous of him,” Link interjected drily.

“Well, yes,” Mipha replied, a small laugh escaping from between her lips despite her efforts to force it down. She loved Muzu dearly, but she certainly had her fair share of disagreements with him; especially when it came to how much leisure time a member of the royal family should be entitled to. “Father’s gift was, of course, an entire day of feasting and celebrations, but he seemed to know that the gift I had been most looking forward to was still to come.”

A smile began to creep up from the corners of Link’s mouth. “And what, may I ask, was that gift?” he asked her with the air of a man who already knew the answer before he asked the question (it seemed that he, too, had learned to read his partner).

Mipha sent back a smile of her own. She drew closer to him along the railing, and whispered a single word;

“You.”

And, without needing to exchange any more words, or explain anything more, they simultaneously leaned towards each other, and each closed their eyes as their lips drew closer together. Mipha’s emotions were building into a climax within her; his hand went out around the side of her head, and she felt its light, gentle touch on her scales, and her own arm went around his body, and pushed him further towards her, and she titled her head to fit next to his, and their lips brushed softly against each other, and then-

“Sister? Sister! I gave Seggin back his sword! Can I have a chat with Link now, because I…”

Mipha and Link abruptly broke apart and, their arms still around each other, turned to stare guiltily at Sidon, who, upon catching sight of his sister in the act of kissing a Hylian (and not just any old Hylian, but Link) had frozen in shock, his voice spluttering out as he stared uncomprehendingly at this strange scene he had walked in on. There was an extremely tense, pregnant silence for a good thirty seconds, as Sidon gaped at Link, and Link glanced back at forth between Mipha and Sidon with a discomforted expression on his face, and Mipha gazed steadily at her brother, her mind racing as it tried to work through what had just occurred, and everything that could come from it, and what was to come next. The silence continued to stretch on - even the sound of rushing water seemed to have died - yet it was brittle, and all that was needed to shatter it was one person to make the first move.

It was Mipha who did so. She gracefully slid down from the railing she was seated on, walked over to Sidon (ignoring Link, who was still frozen), bent down next to her brother and asked him, “You have given Seggin his weapon, Sidon?”

Sidon nodded absently, his mouth still wide open, his eyes locked on Link as if he was seeing him now in a whole new light.

“Good,” Mipha smiled warmly. “If that’s the case then, I believe it to be time for bed. Come on, Sidon. There shall be more time for practice tomorrow.”

She took her brother’s hand and he mutely allowed himself to be led away from where Link sat, past the fountain in the plaza, across the sprawling walkways of the Domain and towards his royal residences, which were next to her own. He remained in silence right up until they were in sight of his door, upon which he abruptly snapped out of his paralysis, turned to his sister and exclaimed in his loudest and most shrill voice, “You were _kissing!!!_ ”

Mipha winced as the words echoed all around them. It seemed impossible that such little lungs could make such a loud sound. “Sidon, please be quiet, or you will wake the entire Domain,” she implored him. Even though her father knew of her attraction already, she really didn’t want the rest of the Zora to learn of it in the dead of night.

Sidon’s volume (rather reluctantly) subsided, but he continued to whisper quickly and enthusiastically as Mipha turned the handle and led him into his darkened room, which was made from diluted luminous stones and filled with stuffed animals and drawings of his own design. “You were kissing Link! I saw it! I saw you kissing each other! He was touching you all over, and his mouth was almost on you, and you were right on top of each other and,” his voice rose in pitch and excitement as he finally reached a conclusion, “does that mean you _love_ him?!”

The childish, naïve overexcitement in his voice was so great that Mipha had let out a small giggle, even as the white parts of her face flushed a deep shade of red. Though he hadn’t intended it to be as such, some of his words had made her a little uncomfortable and bought images to mind that really weren’t helpful, especially not at that moment. “Sidon, please keep your voice down; it is bed time, and everyone else it asleep.”

“Sorry,” Sidon muttered, before immediately blurting out, “but you were kissing, right?”

“Yes, we were,” Mipha whispered, glancing around nervously to check that there wasn’t anyone listening through the open windows of Sidon’s room who might overhear her confession, “but please don’t go around telling everyone, Sidon, just keep it to yourself.”

“But, if you’re kissing each other, that’s really cool!” Sidon said, bouncing up and down in his excitement. “That means you love each other, and it’d be awesome if Link became part of the family! Then he’d be here all the time! I want to go tell everyone right now!” He made a dash towards the door, as if intending to wake everyone up with cries of ‘my sister loves Link’, but Mipha caught him before he could take more than a few steps.

“Sidon,” she whispered desperately, “please do not tell anyone! This can be our little secret for now. We’ll tell everyone in our own time, and when we do, you can be a part of it as well, alright?”

Sidon stopped struggling, and sighed despondently. “Alright.”

“Do you promise me?”

“Yeah,” Sidon replied, some of his earlier enthusiasm coming back as he considered the idea. “Yeah, we’ll tell everyone together, and then it’ll be a huge surprise! I won’t let anyone know before then, sister!”

Mipha smiled, bent down and hugged him. He gave a short yelp of surprise, but allowed his sister to embrace him tightly. She pulled away and affectionately fondled his tailfin.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “Now, Sidon, it is time for bed. Come on, up you get.”

While plenty of Zora preferred to sleep in pools of water, as the tradition went, there were a growing number - especially among the Zora that knew Link - that instead choose to rest on a Hylian-style bed, Mipha included (much to the dismay of the council, who believed that, as the eldest child of the King, she should keep her people’s traditions). Sidon was one of the latter. He dutifully lifted his arms and allowed himself to be picked up under the armpits, hoisted into the air, swung around with a little giggle of delight and firmly deposited on his heavily cushioned, dark blue bed. Sidon snuggled down amidst the folds of fabric as Mipha sat on the edge of his mattress and gently tucked the blankets up to his neck.

“Now, Sidon,” Mipha told him, “remember that you have to get back to your studies tomorrow. Muzu will be most displeased if you fall asleep during one of his lectures, so make certain that you get a good night’s sleep tonight so that you are well-rested for the morning.”

“I know,” Sidon murmured, turning over in his bed to look hopefully up at her. “But they’ll be time I can spend with Link, right?”

Mipha gave his shoulders a little squeeze. “I am sure that he shall be happy to play with you when you are done. That can be your reward for a hard day of study, okay?”

“Okay,” Sidon mumbled back, sounding a lot like he would prefer to play first and then possibly forget to do his work, but recognising that it was the best deal he was going to get. Mipha smiled, leaned forward, and kissed him softly on his forehead.

“Then goodnight, Sidon, and sweet dreams. May the goddess smile upon you.”

Sidon yawned hugely, and pulled the bedsheets over his head with a contented murmur as Mipha gently got up from the mattress and walked quietly over to his door. She had just opened it, and made to slip silently outside, when his tentative voice came from behind her.

“Sister?”

Mipha turned to find Sidon’s eyes gazing out at her from under the covers, the moonlight giving them a sparkly, reflective sheen, like a pair of pale, amber orbs. “Yes, Sidon?”

Sidon hesitated, before asking sheepishly, “Do you… do you really think that I’m going to grow up big and strong and protect the Domain?

Mipha gazed back at his hopeful expression, and her smile grew in a way that only Sidon’s beautiful innocence could bring out of her. “Of course, Sidon. I am certain that you shall make me proud,” she told him, and meant it. She had faith that he would grow up as strong and swift and brave as he claimed to be; that he would become a symbol of hope and protection to all the Domain. And it would make her so very happy, seeing her little brother grow into that great Zora.

Sidon relaxed and poked his head out of his blankets (he enjoyed getting tangled up in them). “Good.” After some hesitation, he added, “That’s another thing I promise you, sister. I’m going to become a Zora that you can be proud of!”

The Zora princess’ heart was warmed at the enthusiastic, childish determination in his face; wanting nothing more than to make his sister proud, and to help everyone around him. He was such an adorable child. She stepped out of his room, and made to close the door behind her when he called out once again.

“Have you made him the armour yet?”

Mipha turned back, and gave him an exasperated look. Sidon immediately subsided.

“Sorry. Bed. Right,” he muttered, and moodily rolled over in his bed. Shaking her head, Mipha finally shut the door with a _snap_.

As soon as the door was closed, Mipha gave a loud, drawn-out groan, placing a hand on the railing to steady herself as she rubbed her temples vigorously. Yes, her brother was extremely adorable, and she loved him so very much, but there were times when being the older sister and caretaker of such an impulsive, headstrong young Zora really was quite the ordeal.

Slowly, she retraced her steps through the Domain, across the elevated, water-laden pathways of the residential area, past the main plaza surrounded by stores closed for the night, and back to where she had left Link, only a handful of minutes before. He was now back on his feet, leaning against the railing they had previously been sitting on and staring absently at the cliffs that encircled the Domain, his brow creased in thought. His hand was in his pocket, and he appeared to be fiddling with something inside. Mipha came up beside him and fell heavily onto the railing next to him with a loud, exhausted sigh. He started upon noticing her, and guiltily withdrew his hand from his pocket as quickly as if its contents suddenly burned.

“Well,” Mipha began tiredly, “Sidon is now in bed, and I have made him promise not to tell anyone about the… the kiss we nearly shared. So… well, hopefully we shall not be interrupted again, at least.”

There was a pause. “You don’t think that Sidon will actually manage to keep something like that quiet, do you?” Link asked her quietly. He sounded distracted.

“No, I do not,” Mipha told him, giving her head a little shake to clear her suddenly-foggy mind. She didn’t know why one little comment from Sidon had been so taxing; perhaps it was just the long day finally catching up with her. If his tone was any indication, Link was feeling the same. “But I have tried my best, and that is really all I can do. And, besides, we shall have to reveal the armour to everyone at some point, and I suppose that there is not much to be gained from putting it off for any longer.”

She glanced up at Link’s face, which seemed even paler than usual in the soft light of the moon. “You do have the armour on you, do you not?”

Link paused, processing her question for a few seconds, before gesturing vaguely to his bag, which was lying several feet away from them. Mipha noticed that it had been opened since she last saw it, and she could just make out the hint of dark blue peeking out from underneath a large plate of silver metal. “I… yes, of course. I never part with it”

Mipha nodded, but said nothing in reply, instead choosing to join Link in gazing out over the sheer cliff face that surrounded her home. Something seemed to be bothering Link, and she wondered what it was. He was acting oddly, as if he was plucking up the courage to do something, and he seemed tense and rather nervous. Mipha felt concerned that something might have happened to him, but decided not to push; at least for the moment. If it got any worse, she might ask, but, for the moment, she was content to simply stand beside him and enjoy his presence in silence.

On an idle impulse, her eyes flickered over the familiar landmarks that towered around the Domain. Before her sat the hulking figure of her friend, the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, his large stone eyes slowly revolving as he kept his vigil over the Domain. To her left the massive, crystal-embedded monstrosity that was Ploymus Mountain loomed high above her. She felt her gaze linger on Ploymus Mountain for a few seconds. It was up there that she had first realised her true feelings for Link. They had been there for such a long time, but it was there that she had finally acknowledged them. And now, she knew that he had reciprocated them as well.

So much had happened since then...

Lost in reflection, it took her a few seconds to realise that Link had cleared his throat, as if to address her. She turned her head towards him expectantly, to find him gazing anxiously at her with an uncomfortable expression, once again fiddling with something in his pocket. She felt her concern swell, but kept a smile on the outside as she waited for him to speak.

“While we’re on the topic of the armour,” he began, his voice as awkward as his face, “I’ve always felt like I’ve been in your debt for that. I mean, it was you who made the first move, and, without that… well, we wouldn’t be here discussing it. So… I decided that, in return, I should give you a present for your birthday.”

Mipha’s smile warmed in an attempt to soothe his obvious tension. “Link, really, you are not in my debt. You do not have to bring me anything. Your mere presence is gift enough for me.”

“Nevertheless,” Link persisted, “I wanted to give you something anyway.” Though he appeared to have been planning this moment for a while, he was getting visibly more anxious with every word he spoke. “And… well, I’ve been wanting to do something like this for a while now - even before y-you proposed, actually - and I thought that now would… would be a good- a good time to give it to you.”

Nervously, he reached down and took from his pocket a small, wooden box, almost a perfect cube, but slightly flatter on the top, with hinges on one side and a chink running around the middle, as if it parted to reveal something held inside. Mipha stared at it uncomprehendingly, feeling her smile falter in her confusion. Having little experience of Hyrulean customs, and especially not traditional methods of courting, she didn’t immediately understand what was in this little container. The memory tickled at the back of her mind, but she couldn’t quite catch it.

“I mean… I know that we’re already engaged and everything,” he said, his face beginning to turn red in his embarrassment. He clutched the box tightly in both hands, and took a deep breath to steady himself before continuing. “But, as I said, it was you who did it, and… in- in Hyrulean culture, it’s t-traditional for the… the man that proposes to the woman. And they do that by… by giving them,” he swallowed, “by giving them a ring.”

Mipha clasped a hand over her mouth as the memory returned to her in vivid detail and she suddenly realised what had to be in the container he was holding out to her. Her gaze slowly travelled upward from the box he held to his face, completely speechless. Link, his nervousness appearing to reach a climax even as he did so, went on;

“So, well… I… I thought it would be a good idea…”

Words seemed to fail Link as, with trembling hands, he prised the box open to reveal a silver ring, decorated with a single carved stone - an opal - and resting on a bed of velvet. Mipha reached out a tentative hand, and, in complete silence, plucked the ring from where it lay to slowly raise it up to her eyes. She turned it over, watching as the moon’s light caught the opal and reflected endlessly inside of its crystal depths, staring unblinkingly at it as if looking away for even a second would cause it to vanish. Slowly, without even meaning to, or knowing whether or not she should, she slid it onto the ring finger of her left hand, where it fit perfectly. She stared at it for another few seconds, before her gaze slid back up to rest on Link’s face.

Link was watching her anxiously, as if afraid that she might react badly. Seeing her look back up at him, he added hastily, “I- I’m sorry that the opal isn’t well cut - I probably took a bit too much off of it. And the ring isn’t a perfect circle; I’m not a very good metalworker, and I think I messed it-“

Mipha’s soft whisper was as quiet as the sound of flowing water far below them, but he immediately fell silent upon hearing it as if she had been shouting. “You made this for me? As an… an engagement gift?”

“Y-yes,” Link stuttered, his fearful look become more pronounced by the second. “And I know I should have gotten someone to do it for me, but I thought-“

His voice was well and truly cut off this time as Mipha threw her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. And, this time, with no Sidon to interrupt them, she kissed him.

The kiss lasted for several seconds, though, to those involved, it seemed to go on for a lifetime of bliss, as it always did. Mipha pushed upwards into him, delighting in the sensation of his lips lovingly caressing her own, and his body pressed up firmly against her chest. His hands cradled her head, softly fondling the pure white scales on her face, while hers were on his neck, running her fingers through his coarse, blond hair as if she had not and would never feel it again. They squeezed each other tightly, locking themselves into an embrace so close that it appeared the other was the only thing keeping them anchored to the physical plane of existence; like if they let go, they would fall into oblivion. They held each other as if the one they held was the only thing that mattered in the world.

Through a haze of ecstasy, Mipha vaguely recalled a time when something like this happening to her was her wildest dream, her greatest fantasy, and her deepest desire. Somehow, even though it had now happened many a time, it didn’t seem any less beautiful, nor any less wonderful, than it had the first.

Eventually, Mipha gently pulled away from Link. Their eyes stayed locked onto one another, holding each other’s hearts as tightly as their arms did their bodies. Upon Mipha’s face was pure joy and adoration - upon Link’s was startled surprise. He looked as though he was as taken aback by Mipha’s gift as Mipha had been his.

“So… do you like it?” he asked hopefully, sounding rather dazed.

Mipha’s wide smile broadened even further. They had kissed like this so many times before, and every time Link came out of the experience slightly stupefied, as if he hadn’t really wanted it to end, and was having to readjust to life without her lips on his again. The things he said in such situations were always so adorable.

“I love it,” she whispered happily. “It’s the perfect gift. Thank you.”

Link’s eyes tightened, and his gaze fell from hers. It appeared he was unable to hold it for any longer. “It wasn’t perfect, though. It was crafted poorly, and it’s badly made. I tried so many times to make it perfect, and yet-“

“And yet, that is why it is perfect,” Mipha finished. She took her hand from around his chest and gently pushed his head back up to look at her. “Link, I would not have cared if the opal had been shattered, or the ring deformed beyond my ability to wear it. It is not perfect to me because of that. Always remember that the love with which the act was done is worth far more than anything else. The care you put into crafting this for me makes it more valuable than a million rings you did not make. And in that sense, it _is_ perfect.”

Link’s anxious expression seemed to simply melt away at her words, to be replaced by one of great happiness as he gazed down upon the one he loved so dearly. “You really don’t know how happy I am to hear that. I… I was really scared, giving that to you. I was so afraid. Afraid that you wouldn’t like it, or…” His voice trailed off, and he shook his head regretfully. “As I said earlier, I… really don’t know what I’m supposed to do in this type of relationship.”

Mipha gave a soft laugh. “Then we shall find out together, dear Link. I think it better this way. And thank you-” she leaned forwards and gave him another kiss, this one on the cheek, “for giving me the ring. I shall treasure it always.”

She disentangled herself from his arms - slowly, as she was rather reluctant to let him go - and stepped backward, cradling her left hand in her right and running her fingers over the milky-white surface of the opal that now joined the various ornaments that adorned her lithe form, still gazing deep into his blue eyes. There was silence for a few seconds, as they both partook in a moment of shared love and understanding, before Mipha spoke up.

“It is getting late,” she said. “It has been a wonderful day, and it is my hope that another one may proceed it. We should retire for the night. Doubtless there shall be many happy people waiting to enthusiastically welcome you to the Domain in the morning, and you need to be well rested for that.”

“Doubtless there shall,” Link agreed. He bent down to pick up his bag; Mipha saw another flash of sliver before he tied it shut, and her heart gave a little jump. “I’d better prepare myself for that, then - as well as anything that Sidon decides to tell them.”

Mipha blushed slightly as the memory returned to her; the excitement of the past few minutes had completely driven that from her mind. “Yes, I suppose that there will also be that to deal with.” She levelled a finger at Link and glared at him pointedly. “But regardless of what happens with Sidon, you have to promise me something.”

Link’s mouth twitched as she surveyed her. “And that is?”

“Tomorrow,” she told him firmly, “you and I are going to spend some time together.”

Link face split into another smile. “Oh, Mipha,” he whispered, “you have no idea how long I’ve been looking forward to that.”

With one final glance at her, he turned and began walking slowly away, his bag slung over his shoulder, his hair blowing gently in the breeze, and his form silhouetted perfectly against the silvery light of the moon. Mipha watched him go, feeling her smile linger on long after he had rounded the corner and disappeared. Sidon’s innocence may be able to bring her great happiness as nothing else could, but Link’s mere presence did just as much to bring out peace; peace that seemed to live and breath her love for him, that spoke words of comfort, and words of encouragement, and words of everlasting joy. Her heart, and everything else she could give him, would be his, forever.

And she knew that his heart would always be hers. He had shown that quite plainly in the ring; her engagement gift. The ring he had given her was far more than a ring, but a constant reminder of Link, and of his kindness and determination to help those in need, and of his strength and skill, and of his great love for her. No longer would she despair over his departure, or mourn his absence. He had left behind with her his heart, and she would never part with it.

He would always be with her, and always _be_ hers. Nothing would, or could, ever change that.

Tearing her gaze from his long-gone back, Mipha began to make her own way to her own room, feeling her smile grow even further as she did so. It was as she had said to Link, they needed to be well rested for tomorrow. She had no doubt that it would be as wonderful as today had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I can’t recall too much evidence that Sidon was ever close with Link. The fact that he doesn’t immediately recognise him speaks for himself. Still, I believe that Sidon looking up to Link is a very sweet idea. Baby Sidon is adorable in the first place, and I seek to use everything I can to make him even more adorable. I still can’t quite get past his name, though.
> 
> And don’t worry, I probably won’t write the same kiss for the fourth time, and shall get back to working on bigger projects. Though, for a one-shot, this really is quite a large undertaking. I think that eight thousand words is stretching the limit of what a single chapter can reasonably be.
> 
> I’m not sure how long it’ll take for my next work to be planned, written, edited and published, but it most likely won’t be for a while. Regardless of when that arrives, I hope you enjoyed this one, and wish you all a fantastic day.


End file.
